1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a closure, and particularly to a closure including a body part and an insert part.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves closures having two or more components, such as a body and a spout. In many cases it is necessary for extraneous fluid to be applied to such closures. For example, cooling or cleaning fluid is sprayed onto closures during the manufacturing process.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is that it is difficult to produce closures which can reliably prevent the ingress of water between various parts of a body and an insert. The result is that the fluid can become trapped within the closure which is undesirable.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known closures with a closure comprising a body and an insert, and having a drainage system for allowing fluid applied to the closure to pass between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the body to allow removal thereof.